List of Exponentia High School for Spellcasters episodes
Season 1 (2020-2021) #The First Witch - Rebecca Melton attends an extraordinary school for witches and warlocks called Exponentia High School. She befriends a group of girls, nerdy Samantha Webster, wannabe comedienne Cleo Gallagher, shy braceface Angie Soutter, and the clumsy Dakota Hadley. #Double, Double, Toil and Trouble - Rebecca uses a cloning spell for the first time. #The Broom Games - Dakota doesn't learn how to ride a broom, causing her to crash into every obstacle. With a help from Rebecca and her friends, she wanted to practice how to fly on a broom in time for The Broom Games. #Hocus Poke-Us! - It's Halloween and Martha throws a Halloween school dance for them by forcing the students to wear costumes without face paint and masks. #Arts and Witch Crafts - Rebecca and her friends use magic to create art in the Magical Art Class, but Dakota makes things go out of hand. #Unpractical Magic - After Dakota inadvertently casts wrong spells and use the wrong potions to make them go awry, Rebecca and her friends help Dakota. #Gabe-y One More Time - Gabe Caldwell (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) has a crush on Cleo, but realized that it was Chellan's handsome stepbrother. #Murray The Magic Muffin - A strange magic anthropomorphic muffin came to the Exponentia High School kitchen and it starts annoying the staff and students. #Gentlementor - Rebecca discovers that she had a new mentor, Eugene Kahn (voiced by Matthew Moy) and was revealed that he is a college student. #Fairy Forest - Rebecca decided to go to the Fairy Forest, a forest where all of the fairies live, so she and her friends decided to go fairy hunting. #Dem Witch Trials - Rebecca and her friends learn about the Salem Witch Trials. #Freakish Friday - Rebecca and Samantha accidentally swap bodies after a magic spell backfires, leading Angie and Dakota know how to break it. #Happily Forever After - The witches find themselves trapped in a storybook and has to find their way out. #April Foolish - It's April Fools Day, and the witches and warlocks pull humorous and harmless pranks to entertain their friends with magic. But Ashley can't stand being pranked and turns upset whenever Dakota inadvertently uses a dangerous prank to harm her. Ashley gets her revenge as she casts random prank on spells on the witches to humiliate them. Upset, Dakota wonders why Ashley hates her and promises not to prank anyone with harm. Ashley and Dakota become friends. #The Curse Purse - Miss Agatha curses on Cleo's purse, causing Cleo to get assaulted by one. With the help of the other witches, she needs to battle Miss Agatha. #Interview with a Campfire - The students go to camp for a vacation, until vampires take over. It is revealed that Miss Agatha sent vampires to take over camp. #Uptown Flunk - Dakota gets a C on her report card, thinking that she has flunked. #Free Spirited - Rebecca and Samantha meet a Goth named Lucretia, who summons spirits, even for those in the 1690s who were witches and are burnt at a stake and hung, mostly Aldora. #Prom Here to Eternity - Rebecca goes to the prom with the other witches and warlocks, but Miss Agatha had other plans to thwart it. #Goodbye, My Friend - The Exponentia witches decided to live their life during the last day of school. Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes